In rear frames, the girders are frequently manufactured from sheet-metal profiles and are known from practice. The rear frames are incorporated into a vehicle body comprising sheet-metal shells. To manufacture such girders, a plurality of plates is stamped and deep-drawn. The plates are subsequently connected to one another in a welding method, for example. The number and the concrete configuration of the plates is required in order to ensure the stability of the girder and in particular produce sufficient crash safety of the entire rear frame. In addition, attachment elements are fastened to the girders to attach auxiliary frames or spring struts. The known rear frame thus requires complex manufacturing. Unnecessary material accumulations, which result in an increased weight, arise due to the overlap of the plates required for welding.
Vehicle bodies are also known in which individual node points of the vehicle body comprise cast parts, while the frame parts connecting the nodes are implemented in sheet-metal shell construction. In addition, implementing the front crossbeam of a vehicle body as a cast part is known.
The invention is based on at least the problem of refining a rear frame of the type cited at the beginning so that it is particularly simple to produce and has high stability.